Sakura Omoide
by Lady Maestro
Summary: [AU]She first saw him when she was six. He was eleven and already a jounin. She found a friend in him and he accepted. When she was seven, she fell in love with him. He just became ANBU. When he was thirteen, he murdered his clan and erased her memories.


Title: Sakura Omoide (Sakura Memories)

Pairing: Itasaku

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure

Summary:

She first saw him when she was six. He was eleven and already a jounin. She found a friend in him and he accepted. When she was seven, she fell in love with him. He never refused her affections. When he was thirteen, he murdered his clan and erased her memories. Eight years later, they meet again. This time, she has no recollection of their past and is out to kill him.

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I have an unfinished story which I have yet to complete. But currently, I have no idea how to continue the story and I couldn't get this out my head. I'm not even sure if I can finish this story but I'll try my best. I might even delete Forbidden Clouds and just concentrate on this. Hopefully, after my final-year exams, I can start writing again. But I hope you guys can read and review this fic! It's just a prologue and I have yet to flesh out the plot in my head but I think this fic has potential. Happy Reading!

* * *

"Itachi-kun?"

The dark-haired boy didn't reply. He didn't even look at her or acknowledge her. His face was turned downwards, his long dark bangs covering his eyes. Sakura was scared. The dreaded feeling she had did no help either. What had happened? Why was he covered in blood? He had told her that he had had no mission that day. It happened to be a coincidence that her mother sent her out to get some things for her and she spotted her friend on the path to Konoha's exit.

"Sakura,"

He finally spoke, but his eyes were still downcast, refusing to look up. The pink-haired girl looked him expectedly, willing him to say more.

"What would you think of me if I murdered some people?"

Green orbs widened in surprise. Why was he asking her this? Even though she was only eight years old, Sakura understood that you wanted to be a shinobi, killing was a job requirement. Itachi was behaving strangely. Granted, he had been acting strange for the last few weeks but it was more so this particular night.

"I won't blame you, Itachi-kun. Killing is part of a shinobi's life."

Sakura could see a ghost of a smirk on her friend's face. Sakura grew more confused. What was going on? Itachi finally looked up, causing Sakura to gasp in surprise.

_His eyes…_

Itachi's Sharingan was different. But what surprised her was the lack of human emotion on his handsome face. It was blank, cold. Sakura shivered. He had never been this cold in front of her before.

"Itachi-kun? What happened to you?! You're scaring me! What's going on?! Where's Sasuke-kun?"

She couldn't help but be mesmerized with his Sharingan. It was still disturbingly beautiful. The tomoes started spinning. There were danger signals going off in Sakura's mind as Inner Sakura started screaming at her to look away but the pink-haired child couldn't help it. She had never seen his Sharingan at work before. He had refused to let her see it. So what was he doing now? A sharp pain went through and mind and she gasped from the pain. But even then, she couldn't look away from Itachi's Sharingan. What was he doing to her?! Brilliant green orbs widened as she realised that many of her memories were rapidly flashing through her mind- to be more specific, memories of her and Itachi.

"_I'm Haruno Sakura!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Moi, you and Sasuke-kun are really alike…you both have a lack of vocabulary."_

_-_

"_Ne Itachi-san. Why don't you help Sasuke-kun with his training?"_

"_He does not need my help."_

"_Hounto? Well, can you help me with mine?"_

"_Ah."_

_-_

"_Happy Birthday, Sakura."_

"_You actually remembered?!"_

"_Open your present."_

"_Ok, sheesh. Don't need to see so deman- oh my god!"_

"_You like it, don't you? You are far too predictable."_

"_Hey! You take that back! …Ne Itachi?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Arigato."_

_-_

"_You strengths lie in your chakra control. If you can perfect it, you will make an excellent medic."_

"_Medic?! Aren't those for the shinobi rejects?"_

"_Who told you that? Very few people can become medics. That is why we have shortages of them. People are specially chosen to become medics if they have good chakra control."_

"_Why were you not chosen, Itachi-kun?_

"_I am not suited to be a medic."_

"_Oh…well, how do I improve my chakra control?"_

"_I'll teach you."_

_-_

Her mind was overloading with her memories with him and the pain was unbearable. Sakura started screaming in agony, clutching her head. Itachi merely stood where he was, his Sharingan spinning dangerously. He was the last thing she saw before she collapsed, a bloodied figure that was far from the Itachi that she knew.

"Forgive me."

And her world went black.

* * *

Any comments? 

Review!


End file.
